Talk:Stacy Hirano
Rename to Stacey Hirano Most credits list the correct spelling of this name as Stacey, not Stacy. Despite the latter being the more common spelling, it seems that the production people want "Stacey" with an "e" in it. Therefore this article should be moved to Stacey Hirano and all links and references be changed to reflect the correct spelling. —Topher 01:40, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :Agreed. Any objections? --SuperFlash101 20:09, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::I agree as well - Videodude1298 00:32, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, since there's no objections..... --[[User:SuperFlash101|''The Flash!!]] - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me ''bay-bay!]]) 00:46, 23 January 2009 (UTC) I know this comes very late, but we should do a study of which episodes are "Stacey" and which ones are "Stacy". As you watch episodes over the next few days, we should compile a list of which ones list which name. We will do that here on this page. Each person should add their info to the bottom of the list. —Topher 21:03, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Resolved I retract the previous calls to action and the rename request. The mystery has been solved. Dan Povenmire has let me know that it is "Stacy", not "Stacey". (Dan Povenmire Correspondence) —Topher 06:44, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Age Who put Stacy age. I mean there has not been any proof of this. She could be any age maybe 14, but we can't put this until finally confirmed. -Perryfan 19:22, 9 April, 2009 (UTC) :Was it you who re added Stacy's age? I was wondering because you said that there is no proof so I took it out but why did you return it?—Ardi 01:01, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Infobox picture Everyone be on the lookout for a good picture from an episode that we can put in the Infobox. We recently changed Candace's picture from stock artwork to an episode picture, so we should do the same here. — RRabbit42 01:58, 12 August 2009 (UTC) Future proof I removed the future part of Stacy's article because I see no proof that she is the president of uraguay. I looked at both Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo clips and it was not mentioned. If someone does have proof of this, then feel free to undo it but put your source. on there as well. Knarrow02 15:45, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :This is my proof: :Candace on the phone with Stacy: (Something along the lines of) "Oh come on, there must be something good about being the President of Uruguay... No?" :(Later on) "Good luck with that llama legislation." '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 10:26, September 4, 2009 (UTC) ::This is still not enough proof. It not shown or heard in the 2 clips. :::Yes, it is in the clips. '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 10:26, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::*Edit: I just realised I was looking at a longer clip than you were. Anyway, here it is: http://au.video.yahoo.com/watch/5838930/15277018?v=5838930 Right after Xavier and Fred do the whole "digital tree" thing with Phineas and Ferb, there's a scene with Candace talking to Stacy about the above. '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 10:31, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::::I watched the clip several times, and it is mentioned by Candace, when she is on the phone with Stacy, who, at that time, is mentioned by Candace as being the "President of Uraguay", so I agree with Phineas Flynn that it is in there. BigNeerav 12:38, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Project Stacy Hirano Idea? I was thinking that the wiki should have a project for Stacy like the one for the other bow-topped girl(Isabella). That way it can be a future article of the month, because it looks like the the Isabella page has been closing on the featued article status for a few weeks now. Ideas, anyone? Thanks 19:41, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :I see, well if you think so than definitely make one. felinoel ~ (Talk) 07:55, April 26, 2010 (UTC) I joined only a few days ago, but you can give the credit for me and I will try to help when possible. Thanks! 18:06, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :You might want to make an account... felinoel ~ (Talk) 19:35, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Nationality? Is there really any proof that Stacy is Japanese other than her appearence? If there isn't any evidence I will remove it... just because she looks Japanese doesn't mean she is... MIfan 11:33, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Please remember to sign your posts with four tildes (~) :I assume it is there because of her name too? felinoel ~ (Talk) 10:58, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Facepalm* I really should have remembered to sign my post... ::Anyway... even if it is there because of her name, or her love of bangaroo dolls we don't really have proof... MIfan 11:33, May 1, 2010 (UTC) (yay I remembered) :::lol yea the dolls, but anyways I was just trying to clear up why someone would state that as her nationality, not that they were correct. felinoel ~ (Talk) 13:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::::Ok... So... is anyone with me...? should I change it... MIfan 06:42, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think everyone is? felinoel ~ (Talk) 12:21, May 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::HOLD IT! There is proof that Stacy is japanese. A. her last name is a japanese name and 2. her mother is Japanese as well. Knarrow02 22:33, May 4, 2010 (UTC)